1. [Technical Field]
The present invention relates to a master controller and a railway vehicle use master controller for and in particularly to a technique in which plural rotation angle sensors for as a construction for obtaining a notch signal are provided in a master controller.
2. [Prior Art]
Recently, a construction as a master controller, in which a notch signal being interlocked to a handle is outputted, is changed to an electric system using an encoder or an electrostatic capacity sensor from a mechanical system using a cum switch. For one example, there is one technique shown in (1) Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. Hei 7-107625 and another technique shown in (2) Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. Hei 10-80010.
In the above stated conventional master controller techniques, the rotation angle sensor is formed with a double system and then a reliability performance of a train operation can be heightened, however as to relating to a redundancy performance in a train operation it is not taken into consideration.
Namely, in a case of the above stated conventional technique shown in (1) Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. Hei 7-107625, it can correspond only to a case where one of the two rotary encoders is out of order and a signal transmission comes to end, however it does not refer to a case in which values of both signals are slipped off, etc.
Further, in a case of the above stated conventional technique shown in (2) Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. Hei 10-80010, when a detection notch of some rotation angle sensor is not coincided with, it can be treated as an abnormality, then there is not an afraid about an error notch command.
However, when an abnormality generates on one of two rotation angles, immediately after since a controlling apparatus or a motor of a locomotive vehicle is formed to stop, in regardless of the leaving of one of the normal rotation angle, there is a problem in which a whole of a railway train is performed to stop.